


Pokémon Infinity: Book One- The Beginning

by Twinleaf2623



Series: Pokémon Infinity [1]
Category: Pocketay (Pokémon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinleaf2623/pseuds/Twinleaf2623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi Eliman has spent the entirety of his human life in the Moor of Icirrus with a family of Keldeo, the Colteons. He can use elemental moves. He can understand Pokémon speech. But, he and his adoptive brother, Keldeo Colteon, are about to discover something beyond their imagination. Something that will change their lives forever. Part of my "Pocketay" universe. Also on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World of Pokémon.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Pokémon Infinity-Book One: The Beginning" is a work of fan fiction. The author does not own Pokémon, as it is owned by Nintendo, Creatures, and Game Freak Inc. However, the author owns any original characters, story elements, places, names, and personalities of those characters.

Beyond our solar system, somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy, lies the planet Pocketay, the third planet from Solrock Major, in another solar system known as Tajirion.

Much like our earth, Pocketay has a North Pole and a South Pole, humanoid inhabitants, and similar qualities that Earth contains.

In the year 1991, NASA secretly sent a land rover known as PORY-g0n (Portable Operative Robot, Your Good Outer-Spacial Neighbor.) across space to find a planet similar to ours. However, during launch, a large gold ring pulled the land rover through space and time. Scientists managed to, miraculously, pinpoint to rover's location: Pocketay.

One of the men running the operation, Dr. Giovanni Rocketto, organized a team of astronauts to find and retrieve PORY-g0n. The plan would be known as Project Team Rocket, consisting of over 60 men and women. However, the team soon disappeared after another gold ring opened and swallowed up the ships and crew needed for the mission.

It wouldn't be until three years later, on February 27th, 1994, that we would anything from them. Two members, Jessica Ecan and James Coffing, discovered two mysterious creatures. One was a purple snake-like creature, and the other looked like a pufferfish/skunk hybrid. Jessica pulled out a round capsule, whose sole purpose was to retrieve the missing PORY-g0n, and threw it at the snake-like creature. Thinking it would be needed for scientific study, she kept the creature and named it "Ekans", after her last name. James did the same for the pufferfish/skunk hybrid and named it "Koffing", after his last name.

After this the two found more surviving Project Team Rocket members and shared their discovery. Since the creatures inside the capsules could fit into their pants pockets, they coined the term "Pokémon", short for "pocket monsters."

Thus, Pocketay has since been famously nicknamed "The World of Pokémon."

Back on Earth, Dr. Rocketto, amazed with the findings, set out to find another one of those gold ring-shaped wormholes. Eventually, he found one and entered the planet Pocketay, and it would be the last wormhole Earth would ever have for a long time.

Yet, Rocketto wasn't the only one to travel through time and space.

In the Hall of Origin, legendary Pokémon were summoned for an important meeting by the Alpha Pokémon, Lord Arceus.

"Both of you know what you must do."

"Yes, Lord Arceus." The Temporal Pokémon Dialga and the Spacial Pokémon Palkia nodded in agreement. Roaring a deafening screech the two used their signature moves Roar of Time and Spacial Rift, respectively. The combined power caught the Infinity Pendant, a jewel in the shape of a handcuff. Levitating for a moment, the pendant disappeared in thin air all so sudden.

It was in this moment that Arceus spoke to all the Legendaries about the gem's significance.

The Boy shall find the Sacred Gem

In where true courage will be tested.

But in exchange for the Gem, if He does so take,

Homes shall perish, while a new one is made.

He'll be accompanied by One who He bonds with so dear

And when they're together, they'll have nothing to fear.

Soon, the Darkness shall rise, and War shall ensue,

It is then that The Boy shall find out the truth.

With Friendship beside Him, He shall restore

Our Universal Powers, and the Infinite Core.

His journey will be perilous through the Night and the Day

But will determine the Fate of Pocketay

With that the Meeting was over, and then, Arceus waited.

He waited for the right time to tell Him...

He waited for the right time to tell Satoshi Eliman...

...The Truth.


	2. A Day in the Life in the Moor of Icirrus.

There wasn't an alarm clock in sight, but Satoshi Eliman knew when to get up in the morning. Groaning, he stretched and yawned and opened the leafy curtains.

It was sunny. A few clouds here and there, but still a perfect day to walk outside before going inside to eat breakfast.

Little did he know that the moment he stepped out, a blast of water punched Satoshi in the face and knocked him down. That meant only one thing...

'I got ya there, bro!'

...his brother, Keldeo Colteon, was eager to play a simple game of tag.

"That was not funny, Keldeo! I wasn't ready yet." Satoshi pouted.

'Too bad that's you're too slow. Come and get me because you're it!' taunted Keldeo, who galloped faster than a Poochyena's Run Away ability.

Scoffing, Satoshi ran to catch up Keldeo, "Oh, you are going to faint when I catch you."

The two chased each other the entire morning, laughing and enjoying every minute of it.

Although Satoshi was a human, he was raised by the Colteon family since he was a baby. Coincidently, Keldeo was born around the same time he was adopted, so the two eventually shared a strong bond with each other.

The Colteon family were known for being the only type of Keldeo to wield the fabled Secret Sword, a move only possible to be learned when one possesses pure courage and friendship.

Keldeo, however, was not ready to take up the sword. The reason was that he lacked the courage needed to use it.

At times when this was brought up, Satoshi would comfort the colt by saying "You'll learn Secret Sword one day, I know it."

The next morning was a school day. Keldeo was asleep and Satoshi had to wake him.

"Keldeo, wake up."

No response...

"Keldeo!"

Same result. Better try something more alarming...

"Holy Arceus! Spiritomb's going to destroy the world!"

Eventually, hooves could be heard, the sound rising with each hoovebeat. Keldeo poked his face out of his bedroom door to find Satoshi snickering with success.

'Son of a Slowpoke, Satoshi! Do not scare me like that! I was about to faint from fright!', the Colt Pokémon yelled at his brother.

"Oh, come on, bro, eat your breakfast so we can go. I don't want to be late for school."

'Alright.'

Unlike the majority of schools in the Unova region, the Moor of Icirrus school grounds only assigned "field quests" instead of homework. Field quests only required one to find an item and return it to the school and discuss with others.

First period was gym class, though. The lesson was wise usage of held items. No field quests were assigned for this class.

'Alright, class, today we will be learning the proper way to use held items.' Coach Sawk began, 'Holding an item is quite useful in an elemental battle. Now, who would like to come up and demonstrate?'

Hands (mostly paws in this case) shot up above the crowd. The coach picked Timburr Woodstock and Satoshi (surprisingly) to come up and do a practice battle.

And due to the fact that Satoshi was a human, the boy knew that he would probably lose...


End file.
